


【mdob/斑带】一件严重的事⑦

by sin0_zz



Series: 一件严重的事 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, 养成
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin0_zz/pseuds/sin0_zz
Summary: 卡→带提及，注意避雷。
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito, mdob, 斑带 - Relationship
Series: 一件严重的事 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987876





	【mdob/斑带】一件严重的事⑦

宇智波斑讨厌麻烦的事情，因为讨厌保镖跟在身后的黏糊感，跑去武道社团学习一阵子，就能把里边儿的前辈和老师干得嗷嗷叫；因为讨厌自家老爹日复一日的碎碎叨叨，在大学直接接手他们家公司，把他爹气得回去养乌鸦；因为讨厌旅行社控制自己行程，出发前会把景点环境周边住宿摸个遍，即使去国外旅游，也要自己先学几句日常对话。有的琐事他也很讨厌，比如回想自己上顿吃了什么，或者思考下顿要吃什么；再比如每次给带土义肢调整高度和更换零件，因为每次更换和维修的费用都各不相同，他有时兴趣来了记上一笔，次数多了，索性扔一边不计了。  
别人说这是该认真的地方不认真，不该较真的地方反而意外较真，反而更麻烦了不是？  
斑听见这话都懒得理，不同于“自己能做的为什么交给别人”的利他主义，他更倾向于“增强自身实力才会避免更多麻烦”这一理论。  
对斑来说，弱小是致命的。他不允许别人掌控自己命运，更不需要别人的施舍。  
————————————————————————  
所以斑这次也想当然的拒绝了带土的“深情告白”，他不需要带土给他“养老”，整的他像个没人爱的孤寡老人。但他想，自己老了应该和他老爹一样回老家没事喝喝茶养养乌鸦，那时候要能有个人陪着自己，倒也不是什么坏事。

可惜宇智波带土听见“不需要”三个字后直接晕倒，额头磕在木桌上，虽然有块布垫着，倒也不会把他给磕青，但他的发胶没能坚持住这一碰，不少抹上去的前发稀稀落落掉了下来。

啧，不知道在闹什么别扭。宇智波斑让泉奈留下，自己捞起醉醺醺的带土，叫走不知什么时候和扉间研究起学术问题的宇智波镜，准备打道回府。他和柱间朋友做到这个份上，也不讲太多形式主义，走了打声招呼，没人会说什么。

扉间从身后杂物间拿出两瓶矿泉水让镜拿走，镜谢过后，小跑追上头也不回的斑。他伸手准备接过小醉人，斑却没有交给他的打算，镜有些意外。  
给车通了会儿风，三人才终于坐上去。镜把瓶子和一些塑料袋插在前座后背的置物袋里，怕带土吹着凉风感冒，车窗只留了三分之一不到的缝隙，又从后备箱里摸出毯子抖了抖给带土盖上，毕竟要是吐了打扫起来会很麻烦…。斑想让带土平躺在后座睡觉，打开副座门后却被镜塞了回去：“醉酒的人不可以平躺，呕吐物会让他窒息的！”

……向来是自己醉倒，所以都是泉奈和镜在照顾自己的原因吗……，斑想他对这方面确实有些知识不足。他退回后排把带土扶起来靠着自己，看着他湿润微红的眼眶，不由叹了口气。

照顾醉酒人士也挺麻烦的。

一路上带土安安静静什么事也没有，确定他不会吐，斑也没敢把他放床上去。在沙发上多垫了一层靠枕，自己好像也有些晕乎，和带土一起靠着睡着了。  
梦里自己活了百年，他没能完成自己的承诺，人生一事无成，最后被迫接受了所谓的命运。虽然他极其不甘心，但孤独活了大半辈子，实在太累了。 在那边世界迎来终焉之前，难得有人与他并肩，虽各怀小心思，但最终目的确实是一样的。那个说从未把他看成战友的人，这次却说想要成为家人。

实在是个悲伤但让人释怀的梦，宇智波斑醒来，毛毯裹在他的身上，带土大概是回了自己卧室，泉奈还没有回来，看了眼表，只躺了一个小时二十来分钟。

不知梦里孤独的灵魂最后是否得到了救赎。不论怎样压住心里的感情，用目的掩盖自己的软弱，有裂痕的地方始终存在，有的记忆是想要忘却但是不能放下的。不知是酒精还是梦的缘故，斑摘下手套，手掌敷上一层细汗，柳叶状的褐色痕迹深陷肉里，早已没了痛感。  
无聊的日子过久了，突然生命中多了个人，要操心的东西多起来，确实算是他宇智波斑的麻烦事了。

那之后带土很少黏着斑，他时常翻挂在床头的小本子沉思，看见斑忘记了记账，还会提醒他。正式开学后倒渐渐恢复以前对斑的态度。就像是孩子发誓再也不理会养死了宠物的家长，但跟着时间一起走段路，这种矛盾渐渐被忘在脑后，重新与家人又建立起信任关系。

斑也不再严格控制带土的外出。他认真思考了千手扉间说的话，或许自己真的是神经过敏，孩子就不该过度保护，万一养成了个废物，那岂不是丢宇智波的脸面。

一般身体有残缺的孩子在学校很容易受到欺负，半途转进去的更是难以被接受。面对泉奈的担忧，斑想应该不至于：“如果带土揍人，医疗费我们先垫上。”又唤来带土教育到：“别打死了。”  
当然这样的欺凌事件不仅没发生，带土酷炫的机械义肢和异瞳意外吸引整个年级注意力。同时令人意外的是，女生热情不比男同学少，脸上的骇人伤痕没能阻挡住她们充满怜爱的眼神。一下课同学们就围着带土，有的小心翼翼问到：“是你家长虐待你？”  
“才不是！”带土将他英勇救人的事迹用满自豪的语气说了出来，按理讲，这种情况是要被不明事理的臭小孩嘲笑的。可大家被那股直率真诚的性格打动，很快与带土拜把子的拜把子，做闺蜜的做闺蜜，总的来说，带土他最后一年国中生活还是过的非常幸福的。

毫无悬念，宇智波带土考上了他们那儿最好的男子高校，没错，男子高校。斑很是欣慰，因为他和泉奈还有千手兄弟也是从那儿毕业的。带土捋了捋自己的头发，一年前他突然决定不剪了，到现在已经有斑的一半还要长，像完全不受义肢重量的影响，身高也跟着蹭蹭蹭地长，才十五岁，已经有了一米七。在讨论要加入什么社团的时候，带土无视掉斑推荐的空手道剑道柔道，果断选择了戏剧社。  
“我听前辈说了，十年前有个叫宇智波的混蛋，把他们教练给打跑了…”  
“他们一听见我也是个宇智波，一个个冲上来想见识见识我的实力…但教练也听见我是宇智波，本来和蔼的脸一见我就把我赶走了。”

斑想哦确实有这么回事：“…我看戏剧社也行，你戏这么多，那地方挺适合的。”

“真的吗？其实我也觉得我有天赋呢。”他给自己还取了个艺名，说要是出名，俩字叫起来比三个字顺口。

可是好景不长，在国三被吹成“钢○侠”的宇智波带土第一场演出就被前辈们坏笑着塞了个女主剧本。

“为什么！为什么是我？！”

“阿飞，我们这里可是男校，嗯。”

“我当然知道！…我认为这个重要的位置应当让给迪达拉前辈。”

听到这话，金色长发的碧眼男子作出极其受伤样子捂住胸口：“去年我已经出演过了，今天这份重任自然是落在你们新生的头上。不要让我们失望啊，嗯！”

“……那也可以交给卡卡西，他比我可好看多了。”

斑听带土分饰各个角色演到这里，收回埋在书里的视线：“卡卡西？”他有点印象，几年前带土出院时，三个小脑袋凑在一块嘤嘤嘤，哦不对，是带土和一只白毛抱在一起，嘤嘤嘤地只有带土。那个白毛好像就叫做“卡卡西”。

“他和你一个学校了？”

“这不重要！你继续听我说！”

在众人和卡卡西一阵鼓吹（坑蒙拐骗）下，带土接过粉红的台本。好像不知不觉间自己和粉红特别有缘，连学长给他别上的发夹也是樱花的模样。

……  
“那我是要…穿裙子吗？”

“对！恭喜你阿飞，要好好加油哦！”

“哦……不等一下，给我等等！！这个接吻的情节是怎么回事？谁是男主？”  
卡卡西微笑着举起手，“是我主动申请的，这样带土就不紧张了吧。”

“怎么他是男主？”斑突然插话，语气里带着不爽。  
“不是真的接吻！错位懂吗！错位！”带土忿忿不平地急忙解释，“这个写剧本的人就是不安好心！非要搞点大新闻，还说我的角色是‘暗恋前辈的女子高中生’，天哪！！！”

即使带土一脸“不可置信”“我不能接受”地在斑面前拍着粉红台本，斑还是咧嘴嘲笑。

“有什么好笑的！在男生浓度这么高的地方我真的要变基佬了！”

根据经验，斑说，男生少的地儿其实也很容易变基的。

为了排练剧本，带土有时回家会比较晚，斑给他安了个门禁，不按时回去大有“今儿就别想踏进这家门”的意思。带土有时想斑应该也不至于这么绝情，但也没亲身尝试一回。摸着斑给他的零花钱，少的可怜，估计一个星期的量才够他在外面住一晚，实在消费不起，一般情况下他连买瓶水都要考虑考虑。要说这是斑小气吧，带土也知道并不是这么回事儿，这种隐隐被控制的感觉有时候还是很不舒服的。同时经济不独立的感觉让他感觉不安，可是又被斑警告大学前不可以打工，原因是要好好学习。带土自然是不信的，他偏要出去打工，所以能提前放学的日子，就和卡卡西一起去打工兼职。

卡卡西每次说不介意可以去他家住几天，带土想想还是拒绝了，他真的怕有一天没回去，斑也不在乎，日子照常过，把自己搞得可有可无。但带土有时候不小心掐点赶回去，发现斑会靠在门口等自己时，那种心里填满的幸福感，让他又很满足。也只有在这时才会责备自己多想，如果说日子能一直平稳过下去，那他会像现在一样和斑在一起的吧？带土却不敢妄想以后，他必须快些独立起来…

不想离开这里，但是总有一天不得不这样做，在斑赶他出来之前，他要提前做好准备。不过是像俩年前一样一个人生活而已，只要习惯了，对，只要是习惯，都不是什么大事。现在他就是习惯了和斑在一起的生活，才会变得如此念念不舍。

带土想，他也只是斑的一个过客，有缘在一起生活过一阵，不要指望对方会真的把你当做生命中不可或缺的重要之人。

一旦产生这样的想法，带土就开始“不乖了”，他会半夜起床悄悄起来吃甜食，早晨拒绝喝泉奈递给他的牛奶，晚上睡觉锁门，宁愿早起一个小时步行去学校，也拒绝斑叫车送他。带土一点点把自己从兄弟俩的生活中剥离出来，但越是晚归，越能发现斑为他留下的门缝中透出房间温馨的光。

出去打工这种事情怎么可能瞒得过他宇智波斑，基本带土出去没几天就能被他抓回来，

“初始条件十分微小的变化经过不断放大，对其未来状态会造成极其巨大的差别”，这是蝴蝶效应定律。  
“如果你担心某种情况发生，那么它就更有可能发生”，这是墨菲定律。  
“家里孩子突然不听话，拒绝自己的好意，没事和自己顶嘴这一现象”，宇智波斑翻烂了定律大全，最后发现这叫做叛逆期。

泉奈倒是看得很开，他哥以前做事只有更过分的。于是劝斑不用操心，如果他犯了错，一巴掌把他错误的道路上扇回来就好。但现在带土不染发不纹身，不蹦迪不讲脏话，不离家出走不沉迷黄赌毒，除了有些反逆以外，就是在不知不觉中已经有了成长为大帅哥的雏形，不愧是他们宇智波家的基因。

“哥哥啊，带土现在不仅身形外貌声音像你，我上次见他处理事情也颇有你的范儿了。要哪天他坐你位置上，你怕也要气的回家养乌鸦。”

“……他也要有这个能耐。”斑想，倒是可以开始教点他们家公司的事情给带土了，比起无聊的演戏和没用的帮别人打工，不如早点学些有用的东西。这么一想无趣的生活好像又给了他动力，他坐在靠椅上叫来带土：“过来……

从现在起，你就是宇智波斑。”

“？？？？？？我才不是你，你个臭老头。”

卡卡西说那边的大公司需要人手，带土自然乐呵呵跟了过去，还在打印机面前哼歌复印文件着的带土，突然看见电梯拐角出现个熟悉的身影，不敢再多看一眼他拉着卡卡西躲进了拐角。  
“这就是你的监护人，宇智波斑？”  
“嘘，别出声！要是被老头子抓回去又要被骂了。”  
宇智波斑穿西装扎马尾的样子带土已经不知道见过了多少次了，只是每次都有些自卑地想自己不论如何也模仿不了那股气质，就算卡卡西告诉他，他原本的短发就很好看，带土只是有些失落地整理着长发，不愿意放弃。他曾经问过斑对他留长发的意见，斑告诉他挺好的，那个时候斑会盯着他的左眼笑。  
他也觉得淡紫色的义眼好看，所以格外珍惜。

斑像是在和这儿的老板谈什么生意，隔太远不是很能听清，他想幸好来这儿时给老板报了假名，心却悬着没敢放下。卡卡西和带土同时看见老板朝这边打了个手势，眼神意识他俩过来上茶。  
“……怎么办卡卡西？”带土慌得不敢喘大气，小声贴在卡卡西耳边询问，“你去吧，斑肯定一眼就知道是我啦！”

“我这手刚给滑轮加油呢，怎么倒茶……这样，我给你剪个短发，过去的时候注意点，别把正脸朝着他，问题应该不大。”

“我不要。”带土想他被抓回顶多被骂一顿，要他剪头发，不可能。  
哎，卡卡西叹了口气，他理解不了带土的执著，他掏出个褐色假发——他们排练用的道具，递给带土，“那你试试这个。”  
这玩意儿肯定不行啊！虽然还想和卡卡西在讨论讨论更有效的方法，可是老板眼神明显镀上一层不耐烦。  
卡卡西给带土一个坚定的眼神，也不管这假发在他手里吃了多少机油，虽然没有时间套上发网，套在带土长发上面，佷勉强且微妙的组成了个新的发型。

卡卡西我相信你啊，我相信你哟……算了，总而言之死马当活马医吧。

大概是重心不稳加上带土本身发型的缘故，假发没走俩歩就轻飘飘掉在地上。卡卡西无语，这肯定完蛋了。

于是带土又被斑抓了回去。

“奇了怪了，老头子他怎么每次都能发现我在哪儿？”在社团和卡卡西正在做演出道具的带土抱怨道，“真是一次都没逃过，简直像按了跟踪器。”  
听见这话的卡卡西停下了手中的活，说：“你有检查过自己衣服口袋之类的地方吗？”  
带土肯定的点点头，我俩上次去海边烤烧烤，他不一样知道了么，那个时候我可就只穿了条泳裤，我会确认过没人跟踪我，但是第二天斑就跑到海边度假来了，哪有这么巧的？”

“……那你的眼睛呢？”

“眼睛？”带土有些恍然大悟地用湿纸巾擦了擦手，然后取下自己的义眼，和往常一样，没什么特别的。卡卡西接过它，在征得带土同意，用美工刀一点点把眼珠部分隔开，从里面拿出一个小小的芯片。

就是它了吧，不知道是什么时候放进去的，带土惊异地把指甲壳大的东西捧在手心，他并不打算去质问斑什么时候给他安上的，他把芯片扔给卡卡西，让他保管，如果有天斑找到卡卡西那儿去了，再把这件事与斑对峙。  
卡卡西把芯片放进自己口袋，有些忧心忡忡：“带土，你不觉得他对你的控制欲太强了点吗？”  
“只是作为你的监护人，连这种东西都用上了。”  
“有没有可能他是个恋童癖…他真的没对你做什么吧！？”  
“你是不是早点离开他比较好。”


End file.
